Rolland Craft
Description Rolland Craft is not very tall nor fit, nor fat or slim. He is possessed of angular features, striking high cheekbones, and prominent sideburns, but otherwise unremarkable. Though he is usually clean-shaven, Rolland always seems to need a shave. His hair is thick and full and the same pitch black color of his eyes. Since traveling as a peddler, Rolland is often seen wearing a black cloak that fits well into his long muscled framed. Personality Rolland is a good professional and carries an air of control about him. Not every move he makes or word he speaks is calculated to achieve a desired effect, but given the effort he can pull it surprisingly well. He became a seasoned man of many travels, mastering the situation he is in rather than letting all in the hands of fate. As a strong believer of Mask, god of thieves and rogues, he intends to prosper in the world of shadows by sword or coin, whatever comes easier. He is not cruel or forgiving, still in possession of the ability to either relay on friends and love. A rarely appreciated quality for someone living inside the shadows, but one he treasures deeply. Specialized: +1 Profession (Merchant) -2 to all other Profession rolls. You have a knack for one kind of work or study, but other tasks are harder for you to accomplish. History Rolland Craft was born under the roof of a merchant's guild storeroom. His mother, Cecille, was nothing but a servant girl that ended up frolicking with the wrong patron. Some could say he was conceived from her fear of undesired complications during an abortion and they wouldn't be lying. His father was a traveling merchant that went by the name of Conrad Blackrat. He came back from time to time to look at the bastard, give his mother another fucking and disappear again. Rolland didn't miss him. Raised amongst the scum of the merchant's guild Rolland saw profit foremost to consequences. In a play game he and other boys, also urchins and bastards themselves, would steal and hold precious treasure and trade them with the boys from other streets. Being fast and strong as Rolland was he had the most envied hoard of them all. Twelve shells, a cooking knife smuggled from the kitchens, three books, more than a hundred copper coins and a beautiful looking gem. He could even beat the grownups if he rounded them up with the other boys, and they usually did if the profit was worth the catch. When he made eleven that man came again to town and he send to call Rolland. Rolland's mother was ill, he knew that, and could not care of him anymore, he said, as if it wasn't Rolland who ended up taking care of her. That day Conrad made Rolland into a man by paying a whore and only for one night they sat together and acted like father and son. They left the next day by sunrise. Rolland learned to write and read while traveling with Conrad Blackrat. He learned other tongues and mathematics to coin his gains and gain a coin in every town they got to, or even how to see and disable lock and trap. Even while he taught the office of his job His father was always drunk and smelled sweatily of ginger ale, but they rarely argued about anything. It proved too disastrous after Rolland had his almost severed from his face in one of their scuffs. It cost one hundred and fifty five gold pieces to a priest of Illmater to loosely put it back together. One day Rolland Craft woke up to find his father dead with a bottle of cheap wine in his hands. The cause of his death, however, could be more closely related to the dagger pointing out of his chest, thought Rolland with a bit of irony. Conrad had made some enemies while traveling. He wasn't a specially despicable creature, Conrad Blackrat, but he wasn't a good father either, much less a good human being. Rolland thought that he had more of a slice of life than either of them really deserved. If the world would be so kind as to place the assassin of his father on his hands, however, he wouldn't know what to do anyway. Maybe he could stab him or kiss him, preferably a her in that later case, but would end up regretting his own decision by the end. As Conrad Blackrat used to say "better let sleeping dragons lie", so he took everything and set out for the world. During his adventures Rolland learned how to fight, and that he was very good at it, and acquired one or two small magical items of his own. He ultimately resumes his days traveling down and forth, back and up, renting carts, horses and buying and selling merchandises at different places. The last 5 years he has been living down south, farther below the deserts of Calimshan, what charged up his accent pretty badly. Being a formidable negotiator and very skilled killer he falls no short in any field regarding adventuring and will bring down everything that lies in his path, even if that path is still shrouded in mists and shadows. Abilities Quickdraw, Two Weapon Fighting, Combat Expertise, Improved Feint, Flick of The Wrist, Trapfinding, Sneak Attack +2d6, Evasion, Trap Sense +1 Possessions Fine Traveller's Vestment, +1 Chain Shirt, Hidden* Barbed Dagger, Live fish barrels equal to 140 gp, Rented Cart and Horse for 60 gp *Harnesses and Belt( Longsword Masterwork, Heavy Crossbow Masterwork, Masterwork Thieves Tools, Boltcase - 20x bolts, Dust of Disappearance) *Traveller's Backpack( Waterflask, Lamp and Oil, 1 Torch Bug Tube, Rope 12 feet, Bag with gold Magic Items *Najjar's Cloak of Weaponry( 5x Daggers, 10x Darts, Pistol Masterwork, Powder Horn and 10 Bullets) Backsword MasterworkLighter +2 against disarm, Chain Shirt +1 Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Fighters